


Before I Ever Met You

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Flashbacks, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: On his flight to Paris, Mitch have flashbacks when a song comes on shuffle.





	Before I Ever Met You

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE BITCH!!!!! I bet you thought you had seen the last of me (at least this year), didn't you? This one is inspired by Before I Ever Met You by Banks, I had one line stuck on my head, but if I only used that one it would be really cute and fluffy so instead I choose the whole song, which would be sad af, so here we are. Sorry if is not really original of me to write after a song but this is the best I can do right now? And honestly it turned out kind of good so I'm not ashamed about it. Anyways, enjoy it! xx

His boyfriend was asleep on the seat by his side but Mitch couldn’t quite fall asleep yet, the lights were lower, most of the people on the plane were asleep too and it was quiet, calm. Looking over the window he could see the most beautiful shade of blue, dark and mysterious, blending with the clouds, high in the air, steady.

He hated planes and he knew it, he would usually drink himself to sleep but he choose not to, and right now he kind of regretted it. The quiet environment made him more self conscious, he was tense and helpless regarding that, as much as he would love, not even ASMR would save him right now. He took a deep breath, defeated, and tried to get comfortable on his set as he grabbed his headphones, phone already in hands. 

Plugging it in and pressing play on shuffle, Mitch hoped music would ease him off a little, it always did, it always worked as some kind of escape for him. His mind went to nowhere in particular as the music played as white noise, and it was a little better. He got distracted, he couldn’t tell how much, but when the distant muffled voice started to repeat and the beat behind it increased, he was right back on the plane and so was his mind. But as soon as the words started to come out, his mind was gone again, this time bringing him memories.

_Everyone knows I'm right about one thing_  
_You and I don't work out_

He felt hurt, but above that he felt anger the most, and a second longer looking at Scott would make it worse. He wouldn’t snap again or break things, he already did this seconds ago, he just couldn’t stand to look at his face, be in the same place he was, so he left. Like a hurricane he grabbed his things and he was gone, Scott was saying something behind him but he didn’t care to pay attention, whatever he was saying would only hurt him even more. That was Scott trying to do exactly what Mitch had just done with him, saying things he shouldn’t, fully aware of what they would cause and could not take back later, but he didn’t let it work.

_You bring out the mean in me_  
_I bring out your insecurities_  
_You know what I am talking 'bout_

Scott was shifting on his place, not really comfortable with himself or where he was, but he wouldn’t leave, he couldn’t. His eyes followed Mitch everywhere he went from afar, as much as the lights, or the lack of it, let him. Not matter how much alcohol he had on in, he would always look after Mitch and make sure he was okay, safe. And from across the room Mitch seemed just fine, enjoying himself and the attention he was getting. There were at least three guys around him, hands reaching places it shouldn’t, mouths too close to each other, but nothing on his face showed he was uncomfortable, so Scott didn’t tried to stop. He watched it. Observing how each one of the guys hitting on Mitch weren’t anything like him. He compared himself to them, finding all of his flaws and understanding why Mitch was choosing anyone else over him. He could see, he could understand, he could accept. But it doesn’t mean it didn’t broke him inside.

_Eventually, you'll be fine if we break up_  
_And one day I'll be fine too_  
_But we should just end it now_  
_Before someone gets more hurt than they have to_

There was no shame on crying in front of Scott, he had seen that a million times before, but this time Mitch tried to hold back. They couldn’t face each other, couldn’t bare to look and see the damage, the red eyes, the pain. Scott quickly raised his hand and cleaned his face, an attempt to get himself together and end this moment for once, prolonging wouldn’t solve things, as much as he wanted. Nothing could really be done. They were friends, and they would remain that. They would just have to adjust to the new way things are, the way they should be if they still want to have a connection other than co-workers. This was what they were supposed to do, before it was too late to turn back, too late to fix it. But not exactly what their hearts desired.

_As for our house, I'll move out_  
_Things soon will be like before I ever met you_

He considered what it would be like to pack his things and go away, live somewhere else where Scott didn’t exist, were not by his side or played a major role on his life. The idea was both odd and scary. Part of him wanted to, part of him was exhausted of the inner fight he have constantly having with himself, against his feelings, against saying it out loud, against admitting it. But life without Scott wasn’t a time he liked to remember, everything was better after he showed up, that’s all life Mitch knows. They were so codependent, or at least they used to be, and it was used as a joke between their friends. He couldn’t leave... could he? 

_Before I ever met you_  
_I never knew that my heart could love so hard_

Mitch took a deep breath, trying to calm his senses before hitting the stage. It wasn’t that big of a crowd but he still was shy about singing in front of other people, and he only agreed with doing this because Scott would be his side. He would have his back, if he felt nervous he could just look to the side and see Scott’s reassuring face, which would be likely to turn into a smile and cease all his nervousness. The curtains opened and they walked till the mic, they were okay, they would do fine. And they did. While people were screaming and applauding and Mitch wasn’t sure what to do with himself, he turned to Scott and smiled. They didn’t need words to communicate with each other, it said thank you, in the most sincere form, in the deepest way.

_Before I ever met you_  
_I never knew I could be enemies with disregard_

Mitch hated being alone by himself, but he loved to be alone with Scott. He was basically a part of him, and when he wasn’t there it felt like something was missing. He laid in his bed restless, checking his phone every now and then to see the time and realize Scott should be home already. He was out there partying, Mitch didn’t usually go out as much as Scott, and they were fine with that, Scott wouldn’t force him to. But lately Scott was out so much Mitch was considering facing a loud crowded club just to spend time with him, he was willing to do that but Scott never cared to ask him to come along, he just went. And Mitch stayed, waiting for him to come home drunk, waiting for him to notice him, to miss him, to care. When Scott came home, he wasn’t alone, he didn’t noticed Mitch in the dark of the living room and went stumbling to his bedroom, leaving pieces of clothing behind in a trail.

_Before I ever met you_  
_I never knew that I liked to be kissed for days_

Their bubble was their favorite place to be. There was only Scott, Mitch, a bed and room service, and it was all they needed. The light kisses on his shoulders would usually wake him up, then Scott would kiss face until he made a complaining noise, then he would kiss every inch of him and make the grumbles turn into moans. Every little kiss was like a praise, given in such a loving way Mitch would feel cherished, adored, unique. Scott kissed him like he meant the world, like it was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life, like he depended on it. He would trail his nose through his body, absorbing his scent, addicted to it. Fingertips, whispers, touches, gasps, release, relief, bliss. When they were laying in bed together with limbs entwined it was heaven, and they never wanted to leave.

_Before I ever met you_  
_I never knew I could be broken in so many ways_

His face was wet, he realized it now after a sob escaped his lips. Mitch quickly reached to clean the tears, his boyfriend moved on his chair by his side and for a second his heart stopped as he thought he had woke up, but his eyes remained closed, much to Mitch’s relief. He yanked the headphone off his head, now playing a song that didn’t match his mood anymore.

The aching in his heart was a physical reminder, as if all he had just remembered wasn’t enough. This was going to be the first time he was going to spend the New Year’s Eve without Scott, his first time in Paris without him too. He had many great memories in Paris with Scott, and now he was going to make more with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> So... how did you like it? ;)  
> And oh, if you want to [follow me](https://twitter.com/xcusemymind) on twitter I basically talk all by myself, so join me I guess


End file.
